Leo and the probably-not-immortal goddess, Calypso
by Hope Prior
Summary: Leo's return to CHB with Calypso, and life after that. (Previously I thought one shot, but I decided to continue it)


Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo as Festus took off the beach of Ogygia. Soaring through the sky atop a bronze dragon was _definitely_ the best way to travel. "Leo?" Calypso asked.

"Yes, Sunshine?" Leo replied, turning back to look at her.

"Where do you think we'll end up?"

"No idea. Hopefully somewhere on Earth," Leo grinned. "But that's the fun of it, right? We could end up anywhere!"

Calypso smiled. "I'll be happy anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

After several minutes of flying, neither immortal girl nor resurrected boy had spoken. The sun was getting low in the sky, and there was no sign of land. "Leo, look at the sunset," Calypso said, squeezing his torso.

"It's almost as beautiful as you, Sunshine," Leo replied, glancing at the sun and the sparkling red and gold rays it was coloring the clouds with.

Soon, it was dark, and there still had been no sign of land. Er, wait, never mind. There was a patch of lights that looked like fire that Calypso could see through the clouds. "Leo, look at that!" she shouted, pointing down, almost straight below. Leo peered down, between the clouds. "Calypso, I think you just found your new home."

Festus descended, circling above the patch, until the dragon was below the puffy white clouds.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Sunshine," Leo grinned.

Festus pretty much crashed on the beach. Leo jumped off, pulling Calypso with him. She shivered. "It's a lot colder than Ogygia," Calypso said, clutching Leo's arm.

"We're in New York, what did you expect?" Leo said, grabbing a couple pieces of driftwood and lighting them on fire. Calypso sat down next to the fire, pulling Leo down to sit next to her. "Let's stay here by the fire for a little bit," she said, scooting towards the fire, and resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

"We'd better be careful, if the patrol harpies find us, we're dead meat," Leo said, wrapping his arm around Calypso.

"You've already come back from the dead once, what's going to stop you from doing it again?" Calypso joked, grinning up at Leo.

"Hmm. Maybe the fact that I don't have a potion to cure death this time?" Leo replied, smiling. The smile, however, quickly turned into a frown. He stood up quickly, and pulled Calypso to her feet. "What's wrong?" Calypso asked, scowling at Leo when he didn't reply. She followed him into the camp, where he ran up the steps of a large blue farmhouse.

"Zombie Leo is in, er, outside, da house!" he shouted, pounding on the door. "Calypso, bang on the door for me, will you?" he said, stepping aside and whipping things at random out of his toolbelt.

Calypso stepped up to the door, and just as she was raising her hand to knock on it, the door flew open. A man in a bathrobe and a scruffy beard was standing in front of her. "Who are you?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas and former queen of Ogygia. I'm here with Leo," she said, pointing towards Leo, who seemed to be assembling some sort of rocket.

The man's eyes got wide as he looked over at Leo. Just then, Leo lit what seemed to be a fuse on the rocket and set it down on the pathway in front of the farmhouse. The rocket soared up in the sky, exploding into dozens of tiny sparks, forming the words "Leo is in da house" and making a very loud bang. Calypso gaped at the explosion and looked down at Leo. He was beaming up at the sky.

Barely a minute later, two girls, with with long blond hair, and one with brown hair came running towards the house, followed close behind by a boy with blond hair and..._oh stars above, that's Percy! _Calypso gasped, moving towards Leo. Leo looked at her, and then at the people running up to the house. "Percy. Of course," Leo muttered, grabbing Calypso's hand.

A chorus of gasps and people saying "Leo!" rung through the night air. The girl with brown hair and the boy with blond hair ran up to Leo and embraced him. "We thought you were dead! We burned a shroud!" the girl embracing Leo shrieked.

"I was dead," Leo said, pulling away slightly.

Calypso stood off to the side as the other girl and Percy surrounded Leo, slightly nervous about seeing Percy again, and how Leo might feel about her meeting Percy again.

Finally, the group hug broke up, and Leo stepped over to Calypso. "Guys, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and...Percy," said Leo. Calypso smiled at them, grabbing Leo's wrist.

The man with the scraggly beard cleared his throat. "Come inside the Big House before the harpies find you."

The five demigods and the probably-not-immortal-anymore goddess obeyed.


End file.
